the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Another Universe
Okay, I didn't properly give this blog a good name, but, Do not be confused with Izzy (Corbierr)'s blog about HoA having another universe. ---- What if Joy never went missing? What if everyone in Anubis started the year at Amun Boarding School like it was their first? What if KT, Eddie, and Willow were there since the first season? What if Nina, KT, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie were the Original Sibunas? What if Eddie really wasn't the Osirian? Here's my story for it. ---- Nina rolled her bags to the Anubis Door, happy that she finally gets a chance to go to Boarding School, It was like a breathe of fresh air. But she did miss her grandmother. As she stopped in the hall of Anubis, She bumped into a blonde girl with an actual girly appearance. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Nina said. The blonde looked up and down at her, "American, Aren't ya?" She asked. "Yep!" "Cool, It's okay, I'm already packed anyways. Uh, I'm Amber Millington, what's your name?" Amber asked. "Nina!" "Nina....?" "Oh! Nina Martin!" "Well, Nice to meet you, Nina Martin." Amber smiled as Nina did the same. "So, you can room with me!" Amber smiled, "Ooh, I'd like that!" Nina said. "Great! Then lets go!" Amber helped Nina with her things upstairs to Amber's room. As they entered the room, Nina dropped her things on the vacant bed on the other side of the room, "So, Where in America are you from?" Amber asked, "I'm from Cleveland, Ohio, Well, I lived there, When I turned 10, My grandmother and I moved to New Jersey." Nina said, "Cool! Are you on a Scholarship?" Amber pulled out Nina's pajamas, folding them up, then putting them in the Closet. "I'm on an Art Scholarship. So, tell me, Are there any other students here?" Nina asked, "Well, You have, Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, and Mick. Those are current students that live here." Amber said. "Hello?" A voice was heard downstairs, "Ooh new people!" Amber and Nina dropped their things, running downstairs. The curly haired girl looked up, seeing Nina and Amber, "Ooh! Hi, I'm Kara Tatianna, I prefer being called KT though!" KT smiled, "Well, Hi KT! I'm Amber and that's Nina!" Amber said, "Hey!" Nina said, "Cool- Wait, You're American!" KT laughed, "Why Yes, I am, I'm guessing you recognize the accent anywhere?" Nina walked down the stairs, picking KT's things up, "So, Where do you plan on Rooming?" Amber asked, "Anywhere, I guess." KT said as the three walked back up the stairs. ---- "Joy, Alfie, stop acting like fools and hurry inside, It's raining!" Fabian, a dark brown hair boy said. "Ugh, Fabian, stop being a party pooper!" Alfie walked in, "Where's Patricia, Jerome, and Mara?" Joy asked, That's when the three they were looking for came from the kitchen. "H-How did you get there when you right behind us??" Fabian asked, "It's called, sneaking to the back because we like to make you freak out, Fabian, you should try it." Patricia patted Fabian on the back, "Whatever." Fabian sighed and dragged his things to his room, Mick wasn't coming that year, He was going to some Australian Sports Academy. ---- As dinner came by, All the original students (Amber, Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara) came down, KT and Nina were the last two people to come. Nina and KT sit next to each other, all eyes on them, "Americans.....?" Patricia and Joy glanced at each other. "Patricia! Joy!" Fabian glared at the two, "Cute Americans too..." Alfie and Jerome glanced at each other, "I'm KT, That's Nina." Patricia sighed and glanced at Joy, time to put them up for the test, Let's go for the dirty blonde first ''Patricia's eyes said, they were in contact with Joy's. ''We'll lock her in the attic, I'm guessing? ''Joy smiled. After Dinner, Patricia walked over to Nina and KT, "I'm Patricia, I'm sorry for that odd behavior back there, but, I was wondering me, you, KT, and Joy should get to know each other in the Attic!" Fabian and Amber walked past, "Uhm....I'm pretty tired right now, So I'll be going to sleep." KT walks to her room. "Uhm Sure!" Nina smiled, Patricia and Joy glanced at each other, smiling. ---- As they walked up to the attic, "You go in there, I'm going to the bathroom and Joy's getting the snacks." Patricia smiled as Nina went in the attic, a few more steps further and Patricia shut the door closed. Nina turns around, "Hello?! What are you doing?!" "Locking you in the attic! What else am I doing?" Patricia said on the other end of the door, "Let me out, there's something up there?!?" Nina screamed, "This is a test to see if you're actually brave to be in this house." Patricia said, "No, I want to get out NOW." "Well, you're not." Patricia smiles and leaves, Amber and Fabian stare at the whole thing. "Patricia, what are you doing??" Fabian said, "What does it look like? And don't even try to get her out, I'm putting the key in Victor's office." Patricia smiled, Fabian sighs and Amber rolls her eyes, Once Patricia walks away, "We'll do this later on in the night." Amber says. ---- ''2:00 AM in the Morning KT walked to the bathroom, when she heard a noise from the attic. "Who's there...?" "Nina." Nina said at the other end of the door. "Nina?!" KT whispered, "Yes, Um....Can you go get Amber and Fabian please?" "Sure!" KT ran to Amber's room, "Amber, get up!" Amber was knocked out cold, KT grabs Nina's pillow and throws it at Amber, who doesn't move. KT runs across the hall, getting water and pours it on Amber, who jumps up. "Ahhh! What the hell was that for!?!" Amber said, "Nina is locked in the Attic, She wants you and Fabian. I'm coming along with, so, Don't complain." KT said, "Oh...Yeah! We promised to get her late in the night..." Amber stands up, "So, Let's go!" Fabian stood near the attic, waiting for Amber. "Where is she..." That's when Amber came out with KT, the two walk closer to the attic, "Okay so, Let's get-" Amber was interuppted when Nina bursts out the Attic, the three jump back, "Uh...Hi?" Nina said, KT looks at Nina, "How'd you get in there?" "Patricia tricked me into this." "Ooh...Lemme guess, She was going to lock me in there aswell?" "Yep." ---- The next morning, everyone sat at the breakfast table, "Oh look, Our dirty blonde American made it out the attic," Patricia said in a bitter tone, "Patricia, stop being mean." Fabian spoke up, "Why Fabes? She's right." Joy smiled, Patricia and Joy highfived each other, "I hate people like you. You're just a bully." Nina said, Patricia's eyes widened, "What did you say?" Patricia grabbed the pitcher of Water, "You heard me." Nina looked up, Everyone covered their heads, including KT, Patricia walks over to Nina, pouring water all over her. ---- Okay! That's all I have for Today! But, This comes from my old roleplay, so :) Category:Blog posts